hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Light Novel Volume 13
Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 13 ''(はたらく魔王さま！13) ''is the 13th book of the Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel series. Summary After trying to avoid the issue of Lailah requiring help to settle Heaven's issues, Maou finally gives in and agrees to assist Lailah under certain terms and conditions as he knows that any delay might put Alas=Ramus, Acies=Ara and Iron in danger. Chiho arrives at the Demon Fortress and over there, Lailah tries to explain to her, Maou and Urushihara the history of the Tree of Life and her plans using a piece of A4 paper with diagrams made from a really outdated computer. To Lailah's dismay, Maou was not keen in making any agreement with her as he feels that he does not know anything about Lailah at all. Lailah then decides to invite Maou and the rest to her house and speak with them there. Meanwhile, for Chiho, she started feeling vexed about the happiness she feels when Emi and Maou got closer and more concerned about each other as well as the jealously. She finally breaks down and cries in front of Suzuno and Alas=Ramus. The following day, Rika finds Emi at MgRonald's, saying that she wants to talk with Emi about something. That something was Ashiya asking Rika out on a date. During the meetup, Rika asks more about demons and gets flustered that everyone basically knew about her crush on Ashiya way earlier. Emi tries to describe to Rika the three demons' actual demon forms but Rika was unable to imagine them. After the dinner with Rika, Emi goes back to Sasazuka Villa Rosa only to find Lailah and Maou sitting outside the rooms in the cold. Wondering why Maou would be sitting out in the cold (no way Ashiya would allow such a thing, would he?), she snuck up closer to eavesdrop. Throughout the conversation between Lailah and Maou, the archangel kept poking fun at Maou's relationship with her daughter. Maou denies it and said he only understood so much about Emilia because they, like it or not, had spent a lot of time together. Further down the conversation, Emilia learns that Maou got chased out of the house by Suzuno and Ashiya because they think he offended Chiho in some way and he was currently waiting for Emi to return back so they can explain the entire thing properly. Emi finally shows herself and Maou drags her to 201 so explanation can proceed and he would not have to freeze to death. Lailah tries to invite Emi to go to her house but Emi rejects it. When Suzuno speaks to Emi about it, Emi said that she just felt that it was weird that Maou was alright with going to Lailah's house when he had never even been to hers. The next day, back at Chiho's school, Chiho appears depressed and her friend Kaori talks to her about the problems Chiho was facing about the relationship between her, Maou and Emi. Chiho seemed to have a realisation and was more relaxed about it. After Chiho went home, she received a note from her mom that both she and her dad would not be at home and to settle her dinner herself. Chiho goes out and encounters Rika who invited Chiho to have a meal with her. Chiho accepts. Rika talks to Chiho about the date she had with Ashiya and turns out Ashiya rejected her very seriously by trying to scare her with his demon form. Rika admitted that she still likes Ashiya and started crying. After that, she tells Chiho not to tell Emi about this. Another reason why Chiho kept quiet about this was because Ashiya hid demon magic within himself without telling anyone, including Maou, for some reason. Chiho encounters Acies, Iron and Amane on her way home. Acies could smell Rika's scent on Chiho so she asked why Chiho was out with Rika. Chiho tells Acies to not tell Emi that she went out with Rika. Through their conversation, Acies found out that Maou and Chiho were going to Lailah's house the following day and misunderstands that the rest of the group would be going as well. Acies confronts Emi at Suzuno's house about it, Alas=Ramus catches wind that they were going out and whines that she wants to go out too. As Emi refuses to go to Lailah's house, she tries to sidestep the situation and Alas=Ramus throws a tantrum. Maou goes over to Suzuno's house and tries to console Alas=Ramus. Because Alas=Ramus would not stop crying, Emi had no choice but to agree to it. The following day, Maou, Emi, Alas=Ramus, Acies, Iron, Nord, Amane, Chiho, Emerada and Gabriel head to Lailah's house. Lailah stayed on the third floor so all except Maou and Chiho took the elevator. While walking up the staircase, Chiho confesses to Maou and says when the time comes, he can reply her about his feelings. When the entire group goes to Lailah's house, they realized her house was a mess. Lailah tells them she works as a nurse and because of her nursing duties as well as taking care of Ente Isla matters, she had no time to be bothered about the cleanliness. Emerada retorts by saying that the last time Lailah crashed over at her place, she left the place a mess as well. Nord and Emi were therefore were left with the job of cleaning the place because Emi did not want her friends to think that her mother was a sloppy person. Gabriel brings the rest out to speak with them first. As Gabriel spoke to them, Chiho deduced that Lailah and Gabriel's goals were to defeat "God" and the battle against the "God" may range from one month to a few hundred years. At first Maou denied that he wants to be part of this and he does not feel that Ashiya or Urushihara wants to be part of this either. After some probing from Suzuno, Maou admits that Ashiya expressed that this situation cannot be put off any longer and Urushihara's lack of opinion to this matter pretty much means that he does not want to leave the situation alone either. Gabriel tells the group a bit about the history of angels and tells them who the "god" was. Chapters *Prologue *Chapter 1: The Devil Gets Tough *Chapter 2: The Hero Attempts to Wrangle the Unwrangeable *Chapter 3: The High Schooler Searcher for a Guide *Chapter 4: The Devil and the Hero, Face up to Reality Gallery Hataraku Maou Sama Volume 13 Cover.jpg|link= 004.jpg 003-0.jpg Image005.jpg Vol13 007.jpg P009.jpg 022.jpg 052.jpg 099.jpg 108.jpg 122.jpg 170.jpg 180-0.jpg 242.jpg 271.jpg 276.jpg 298.jpg V13hyou4.jpg Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Needs Help Category:Light Novel